Así somos y así nos gusta
by Eigna VG
Summary: Hay diferentes formas de expresar amor o de demostrarlo. Puede que asta uno mismo no se de cuenta de la existencia de ese sentimiento, pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Staig/Cran/Straig / StanxCraig ( a ver si con estas etiquetas se encuentra más fácil XD )


_" Si el mundo no te da **Staig/Cran** , tú dale **Staig/Cran** al mundo"_

 ** _eigna-vg_** ( **_2017_** ) XD

*-*-*-*-*

Cuando eramos niños nuestra relación era complicada a mi parecer, digo, en ese tiempo no sabría decirte si eramos amigos o no, era muy confuso. Aveces parecía que lo eramos, otras veces no. Por eso un día me llegue a preguntar

¿Que somos? ¿amigos? ¿enemigos? ¿rivales, quizá? O ¿Que eres tú para mi? ¿Que soy yo para ti?

No so lo sabia, y tampoco importaba mucho en aquel entonces, era un niño de todas formas.

Pero esas dudas y preguntas sin responder nunca se fueron, nunca las olvide. Incluso creo que tú también llegaste a hacer telas.

¿Que podíamos hacer entonces?

Fácil, ignorarlo y seguir con nuestra extraña relación como si nada pasara. A ver cuando tiempo duramos así, quizás con el pasar de los años las cosas cambiaran, para bien o para mal, lo aceptare.

 **-0-0-0-**

Sabes, en verdad pensé que cuando los dos ya llegáramos a la adolecencia pasaría una de estas dos opciones:

La 1era opción: Un día comenzaremos una pelea verbal con insultos y demás, que nos llevaría a otra pela, pero esta vez con puños y patadas.

La 2da opción: Seguimos con lo mismo de siempre he ignoramos cualquier cambio que se nos presentara.

Ambas opciones se cumplieron...y eso solo hizo las cosas aun mas extrañas para mi... Para los dos.

Así como había veces que coincidimos, había días que pensábamos igual sobre algo o alguien, asta había veces que salíamos al mismo lugar... También había veces, días y ocasiones que no concordamos o no pensábamos igual, y como resultados de ello terminábamos gritando nos un millar de insultos y después dándonos un millar de golpes.

¿Sabes que es lo mas raro de todo eso?

Si, así es...

Nosotros nunca íbamos en serio

Ni cuando nos gritamos, ni cuando nos golpeamos, en ningún momento íbamos en serio con eso, es decir que aun que nos quisiéramos hacer "daño" entre nosotros mismos de una manera u otra, siempre parecía que que tratáramos de contenernos lo mejor posible... Era como si en realidad no quisiéramos hacernos daño... Bueno, al menos no uno grave, claro. Después de todo un ojo no se vuelve morado solo por que si y ya.

¿ves? Es raro, es extraño

¿pero sabes que es aun mas raro?

Si, que al día siguiente nos tratáramos como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso mejor que antes.

Para ser te sincero, me gusta eso, me hace taan feliz que las cosas no cambien entre los dos por estupideces. Debo admitir que es una felicidad extraña por motivos aun mas extraños... Pero no es desagradable... Y eso lo hace aun mas extraño...

Es una lástima que mi felicidad sea interrumpida por mis celos... Tus celos.

¿quieres saber que me molesta Marsh?

Me molesta que le prestes mas atención a Broflovski y cualquier otro u otra que no sea a mi.

Me molesta que les des abrazos a alguien mas que no sea yo.

Me molesta que le sonrías a los demás.

Me molesta que vuelvas con Testaburger, ya sea por que aun creas que su relación muerta aun tiene signos vitales o que no quieras lastimarla mas de lo que esta.

Me molestan muchas cosas Stan, la lista es muy larga y la mayoría son tontas y exageradas. Pero es inevitable, para mi lo es, no puedo evitarlo...pero tú no te quedas atrás, a ti también te molestan muchas cosas y no lo te molestas en disimularlo..me gusta que hagas eso, me hace muy feliz

¿sabes que mas me hace taan feliz?

Me hace taan feliz que me mires.

Me hace taan feliz que me sonrías.

Me hace taan feliz que me llames por mi nombre.

Me hace taan feliz que me hables.

Me hace taan feliz que me des abrazos...que me dejes deleitarme con tu olor... Que me permitas quedarme así cuanto yo quiera sin importar los demás...

Me haces feliz de muchas formas Stanley.

Así como ahora, me haces taan feliz que estés aquí, en el salón cuando no hay nadie mas que nosotros dos, solo para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

— ¿que era lo que querías decirme Craig? — eso, aste el que no sabes, esa boba sonrisa que tienes en el rostro te delata.

— sin rodeos Stan, vamos al grano — por mas que quisiera crear un mejor ambiente para este momento especial, no puedo esperar mas, ya espere demasiado — te amo y se tú me amas a mi también, así que salgamos juntos de una maldita vez — listo, lo dije, solo falta que digas tú respuesta... Mas te vale que no la cagues ahora.

— huy que directo — soltó una pequeña risa. Asta ahora va bien — ven aquí idiota — me tomo del cuello de la chaqueta obligándome a pegarme a él, como ambos somos de la misma altura no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para unir mis labios con los suyos.

Acabó de descubrir un nuevo gusto... Me gustan tus labios unidos con los mios, encajan muy bien ¿no crees?

si, si lo crees. Estoy mas que seguro que si lo crees.

— vamos a mi casa — te susurré al oído con la respiración un poco agitada.

Estoy taan feliz ahora, pero sinceramente quiero mas, quiero mas de ti.

— ¿en cerio? ¿de verdad quieres hacer todo el mismo día?

— ¿por que no? Ya esperamos demasiado — sin mas lo jale de la mano en dirección a la salida.

— hummm, si, tienes razón — accedió entrelazando nuestros dedos comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

Sonreí por eso.

— te voy avisando que iré a arriba.

— ¿he? ¿y eso por que? — reclamo sin detenerse.

— porque gracias a mi estamos así ahora, así que no te quejes — respondí.

Tardó un poco, pero al final accedió — bien, me parece justo, pero con una condición.

Una condición ¿he? ¿que sera? ¿acaso me pedirlas que sea gentil o romántico tal vez? — ¿cual?

— me dejaras tener mi turno.

Oh, creo que debí esperar me eso también.

— echo.

Selle el trato con un beso, fue corto, y aun que me hubiera gustado alargarlo, pero si lo hacia terminaríamos haciéndolo por alguna parte del colegio en estos momentos...

¿Eso es el armario del conserje?

 **-0-0-0-**

— ¿aun te duele?

— u-un...poco...pero ya pasará — me respondió con la respiración agitada recostado en mi pecho.

Creo que se me paso la mano.

Acomode algunos mechones de su frente y deje un pequeño beso en ella, al parecer le gusto que hiciera eso ya que soltó un pequeña risa.

Después de un perdido de tiempo en silencio creí que ya se había dormido... Lastima que no fue así.

— Craig~

— ¿mmm?

— no creas que me he olvidado de nuestro acuerdo.

Mierda.

— no se de que h-

— si, si sabes — no se de donde saco la fuerza necesaria para poder sentarse en mi dorso... Aun que... Admito que me gusta la vista — te toca, Craig Tucker — sentencio antes de comenzar con lo que yo creo que sera su venganza.

 **-0-0-0-**

Si, si lo fue.

— ¿aun te duele Craig? — ahora se invirtieron los papeles. El que tiene el dolor de culo ahora soy yo.

Le respondí con mi seña y en vez de molestarse solo sonrió mas.

Beso mi cabeza a la vez que me abrazo con mas fuerza — te amo Craig.

— y yo a ti...ahora deja me dormir — levante la cabeza un poco para verlo — y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo.

— ¿seguro? ¿y si vienen tu padres o Ruby?

— tranquilo, mis padres están de viaje en uno de esos estúpidos retiros de parejas sin futuro y Ruby esta en una pijamada o algo así — me encogi de hombros restándole importancia, para luego volverme a acomodar en su pecho.

—...algo me dice que ya tenias todo esto planeado.

— ¿que comes que adivinas? — le dije sarcástico.

— idiota... Mi idiota.

— si, si, y tu eres mi niño cursilón, ahora vamos a dormir que estoy cansado.

— aww que lindo eres — me peñisco la mejilla.

— ¿quieres sentir que tan "lindo" te la puedo enterrar otra vez?

—...descansa Craig.

— eso pensé.

 **-0-0-0-**

— ¡Craig! ¡¿qu-que haces?!

— lo pensé mejor, si quiero hacerlo de nuevo — aun con sus reclamos me acomode entre sus piernas otra vez.

— te advierto que si lo haces me las pagaras después — oh, pero que lindo intento de amenaza.

— aceptó las consecuencias.

Si que la pase muy bien esa tarde, o mejor aun, la pasamos muy bien esa tarde...

Y las demás que la siguen durante muchos años mas.

Nuestra "relación" pudo ser extraña desde inicio asta el final, pero para ser sincero la prefiero así...la preferimos así.

Quizás en nuestra próxima vida podamos ser más felices de lo que fuimos en esta, si eso es posible claro.

 **-* _The End*-_**

Esta algo simple lo se, pero quise hacerlo así por que es mi primera historia de estos dos (w) ( hay como amo verlos juntos ) espero que les aya gustado y si no es así pos gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto :p

Asta la próxima!

Eigna fuera ~


End file.
